Rain
by Resacon1990
Summary: Seto loves the rain, but for what reasons?


**An OOC Seto, mixed with drabble and based on the picture found here: ( http : / a1 .sphotos . ak . fbcdn . net / hphotos-ak-snc7/ 403931 _10150619740325330 _ 586670329 _11619370 _ 284389399 _n .jpg ) Just remove the spaces! Silly fanfic and their anti-web addresses!**

**Love that photo ^^!**

* * *

><p>He loved the rain.<p>

He loved the way it seemed to fall from nothing.

He loved the sounds it made when it splashed against the ground, normally in a puddle of some sort.

He loved how it coincided with his feelings.

He took in a deep shuddering breath as he closed his eyes, trying to tame the emotions running havoc inside him. See, the rain was perfect for him on the occasion, perfect in the sense it allowed him to walk outside and still be away from people. To be able to be by himself in a normally crowded place.

And that was what he was doing at that moment, walking soaking wet and drenched to the bone through a deserted Domino Central Park. His hands were shoved in his famous white jackets pockets, trying to keep warm in the coldness. His head was bowed, and had his eyes been open, they'd be staring without seeing at the cobblestone pathway his shoes were hitting silently. If they were open though… the red bloodshot orbs would've frightened anyone who happened to walk past.

That was another reason why he loved the rain.

He could cry.

See, he had a reputation. One that made him appear cold and emotionless, harsh and cruel, selfish and arrogant, egotistical and resentful. An all round jerk as so many people liked to call him.

But that didn't mean he didn't have feelings.

His eyes slipped open as he walked and he turned his head to look up at the sky, feeling the raindrops pelt down against his face and mix in with the salty tears. He hated having to wait for it to rain to let his emotions out. He knew he could probably cry anywhere anytime, but he felt more discrete when he did it in the rain. And it felt as if someone up there agreed with him, cried with him. It was almost a source of comfort.

If he'd been watching where he'd been going, he wouldn't have crashed directly into two people locked into a heated conversation, but unfortunately he did and a huge burst of pain slammed through his elbow as he hit the ground. He heard a groan beside him and he quickly scrambled to his feet, reaching out to pull the people up off the ground and back onto two legs.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, eyes glueing themselves onto the path. He'd thought that maybe the sudden shock of people appearing would've knocked the tears off of his face and they'd stay away for a while, but they refused to go and slightly intensified with the pain stimulating from his arm.

"It's fine," he heard a young voice reply, one he seemed to know. "We should have been watching where-"

"Kaiba?"

His head popped up in slight surprise at hearing his name, and through the blurry film that covered his eyes he managed to see two shapes of people he knew so well.

Yugi Motou and Joey Wheeler.

His heart leapt into his throat almost instantly and he desperately tried to force back the tears, or at least maybe reduce some of the redness in his eyes. That was the only real give away to show he was crying, the unnatural red hue his sclera were. He knew it was rude to stand there and just stare, so he managed to make a nod before turning to walk away.

"Wait! Wait Kaiba!" Joey cried, reaching forward and grabbing the sleeve of his jacket, pulling him back. "Are… Are you crying?"

"Joey!"

A sad chuckle erupted out of his mouth at the blunt question and Yugi's obvious horror at his friends intrusion. Soon his laughter faded though and he looked at the blond with the hard, cold eyes he was well known for, knowing that the redness of his sclera would intensify his glare.

"So what if I am?" was his snide reply, his heart thumping loudly and he swore that the two in front of him could hear it.

"So-" the blond boy began, crossing his arms and almost smirking smugly. "-the great Seto Kaiba has feelings then!"

He didn't even wait for the last part before he turned around and walked away, his mind crushed and broken as he blocked out Yugi's angered speech at Joey. The boy was entitled to his opinion… but did it have to hurt so much?

The tears were thick and fast now, and he knew that if he even tried to speak nothing would come out except an insecure voice which trembled and broke with each word. His teeth sought out his bottom lip and bit down as he walked, desperate to try distract himself from the pain welling up in his heart.

"Kaiba! Kaiba wait!"

He had to smile inwardly at the words, realizing it was exactly what Joey had said previously only the words were switched around. Maybe he was right in always accusing the mutt of having a small vocabulary. The thumping sound of two pairs of footsteps sounded after him and he finally realised he must have been running to get so far away from them. What did it matter though? Who honestly cared?

"Seto."

He flinched as his first name dripped off the dogs lips, making him shudder from either the horror that it had even entered that mouth or pleasure from the way it seemed to be caressed as it fell out. Shaking his head to fight off the thoughts, he turned around slowly and glanced back at the panting two, surprised to see the effort they'd gone through to reach him.

"What?" he hissed, his voice impassive and his eyes were hollow as they glared with deathly intensity. The other two flinched before the blond one stepped forward.

"I'm sorry," was the words that came out first, making him flinch again. Did Joey really mean it? Probably not.

"Scary isn't it?" he whispered, earning confused looks before he raised his eyes to stare at Joey. "To know that even an arrogant bastard can cry."

His voice was bitter and cold, exactly how he felt, and he was surprised at how stable it was. And by the looks on Joey and Yugi's faces, he could tell he'd scared them slightly which made him wince inwardly. He hadn't meant to make them frightened, he was just expressing himself… a stupid thing really.

"Seto…"

"Just shut up Wheeler," he snarled, turning around once again before pausing, "And don't _ever _say my name."

The blond was left speechless as he watched him walk off, his shoulders slightly slumped and the usual commanding air around him gone. Beside him, Yugi shifted before letting out a small sigh.

"Poor Kaiba."

While the other two mused over how seemingly depressed he was, he continued to walk and wallow in his own self pity. He continued to cry and allowed his emotions to escape him in the form of the water droplets dripping down his cheeks from their blue sources.

It was obvious he'd have to pull himself together soon. He had to return home to Mokuba and assure the boy he was fine, even though his brother would know he wasn't. He still had to go in to KaibaCrop and finish the project his staff had screwed up just that morning and was due in tomorrow. Hell, he had to make sure the goddamn world didn't fall apart!

The sound of pounding feet echoed behind him and almost in slow motion, he stepped to the side, allowing who ever it was to have an easy path past him… but it shocked him when he felt a heavy body slam into him, sending him stumbling forward and the air to escape his lungs.

"Seto… Seto I'm sorry!" a desperate voice cried out, slightly muffled by his back. He felt a small bit of warmth flood through him at the new found heat of the other body, and the way that when the other spoke his mouth moved against his back and blowed on it, heating him up the tiniest bit.

He didn't reply, instead he just stood still, waiting patiently for, whom he was guessing, Joey to remove himself. He was use to being clung too anyway, having Mokuba around for all but five years of his life. It shocked him though when after at least two minutes had passed, Joey still hadn't released him.

"Wheeler?" he asked, almost hesitantly. He didn't want to speak, knowing his voice might crack at any time.

"I'm so sorry. I should've known you had feelings. You're not some emotionless robot." Joey nuzzled his nose between his scapulas, making him arch his back. "I'm sorry."

"Please…" he began, trying hard not to shiver as Joey slowly turned him around, "Please leave…" he couldn't bare to look the blond in the face, staring forlornly at the ground instead.

"No."

"Please…" he could feel his composure slipping even more at the determination in the blonds voice, and knew that Joeys face would match it. A hand came up and settled itself under his chin, forcing him to look up into honey brown orbs, filled with compassion.

"Seto, I'm here. I know we don't get along, and I know we aren't even friends. But I'm here, I want to help." Joeys voice was strong, strong and filled with empathy.

It made him break.

With a shaky nod, he raised a hand to Joeys cheek and brushed it with his knuckles gently, offering a small, sad, watery smile which Joey instantly returned before he promptly turned away and began to walk.

Losing his composure in the process.

Tears streamed even harder down his face as he thought of the blond boy behind him, the only one in a very, very, long time to ever offer him some comfort, someone to go to, someone to trust. He had missed that.

Almost as soon as the first sob ripped from his throat, a pair of arms slithered around him, under his arms and tight around his waist as a face nuzzled in between his shoulder blades. It took all the breath out of him for a moment before a soft whisper managed to find his ears through the still pounding rain.

"I'm here."

As a small kiss was pressed to the back of his neck, he raised his head slightly, appearing to stare up at the clouds although his eyes were tightly closed as the rain pelted his face.

He loved how it allowed him to think.

He loved how it showed his weaknesses and vulnerability.

He loved how it brought him Joey.

He loved the rain

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R?<strong>


End file.
